The Clouds and Him
by MiraiGurl
Summary: NEW CHAPPIE UP!!!! A love story that brings Goku and Chi Chi together in an epic adventure with a pinch of humor mixed in the tale. PLEASE R&R!!!! ^.^' Enjoy!
1. Prologue

The Clouds and Him

Prologue:

A/N: Hi!!  Some of you out there, you might not like this story, but I personally like the more mushy ones. Any who, this story is based on a creative writing assignment I had to do for English, which by the way, I did very well on (bu-yah!!). I'll stop going on and boring you all with my life story. Now… On to the story!! *Audience cheers and a band marches by*

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, that's Akira Toriyama's (Lucky Duck!!!) **;_;**. I only own the non-DBZ characters in this, my 100+ figures on my shelves, my VA autographs, my artwork, and my story. Oh yes, Rick is my personal made up character, so he's mine.

v 

Oh how Chi Chi loved the springtime. It wasn't hot yet it wasn't cold. She lived with father on a small, old farm way out in the country. It was a peaceful, yet boring farm, away from all of the ruckus and mayhem. Because she was an only child, Chi Chi had more chores than other kids and was always lonely. She could usually sneak away from her imprisonment that father called "chores". When she could escape, Chi Chi would do her favorite thing, watch the clouds.

            Clouds, all fluffy and white, made all of her stress disappear. She would ride Buttercup, her favorite horse, to the field with the lone contorted maple tree. As she rode, wind blew Buttercup's mane and her raven black hair away from her smooth face with the coal black eyes, planted perfectly on her round face. The wind and the golden rays of the sun made her feel so free. Chi Chi would lie in the field with lots of wildflowers and soft, lush green grass. Nothing in the world could stop Chi Chi's happiness.

The field and clouds became her safe haven only two months ago. Chi Chi had just turned fifteen years old and started to go to a normal, public school instead of home schooling. Living out in the country instead of the city was hard on her social life. There was only one person at school who took the time to be a true friend. That person was Rick. Things were going great, she was even starting to get a crush on him. Whenever Chi Chi was around him, she would imagine tiny red hearts floating around his head. It was almost like a dream. They would go to the movies and dances together. She was even teaching him how to ride her horse, Buttercup, out at the farm. Chi Chi was starting to think that Rick felt the same way for her, but she was dead wrong. 

After the first day of tenth grade, she waited ten minutes for him to show up at her locker, but he never came. Very disappointed, she went to his locker to find him. Rick had told her during lunch that his locker was number 716. What Chi Chi saw at his locker broke her young heart. Rick was standing there kissing Cindy, the idiotic, most popular cheerleader in the whole school. He saw Chi Chi standing there looking crushed. He tried to explain and tell her that it wasn't what she thought, but it was to late. She was already gone.

               She sprinted home as fast as she could, tears blinding her vision and running like rivers down her soft cheeks. She collapsed in one of the many fields on her farm. Rolling on her back, she looked up at the sky sobbing, and questions worming in her mind. Why did she think he loved her? Rick's only the hottest and most athletic guy in the whole school, so why would he fall for someone like her? Suddenly, Chi Chi realized that she and Rick were never meant to be. Fate had pulled them apart. Deciding that she deserved someone better, some who cared for her and to help her through all of the rough times in life that were to come her way, she looked up into the wondrous sky once again. She noticed that one looked like Rick. Thinking of him made her depressed again. Chi Chi knew she couldn't live like this and mope about Rick all the time. She pulled herself from those thoughts and saw that a different cloud looked like a dragon (A/N: Maybe its Shenron. Who knows but me!! ^.^') and another like a dog. She laughed at the thought that looking at the clouds took all of her depression away. Chi Chi came to her senses and remembered that it was getting dark and that it was time to start heading home, but she vowed to go there whenever she could, happy or sad, to get away from the real world and go to "her" world, where there were no problems to worry about or Rick to break her heart.

            Chi Chi kept her promise with a special feeling in her heart. That was her secret place that no one knew she went to. The only one who knew was Buttercup, but she would never tell. It was almost like the places in books she read where only one person stumbled into the secret. Chi Chi went there whenever she was stressed or if she just wanted to relax. Chi Chi promised herself that if she ever married and had kids, the first thing she would do is show them her special place full of love and care-free atmosphere, because they would be part of the perfect world she's always dreamed of.

v 

Now, it's time for "The End of the Chapter Talk Show" with your host me, MiraiGurl!

**MiraiGurl**: Hi and welcome to the first ever episode of "The End of the Chapter Talk Show"!! Today we will be talking about "People with Hemorrhoids". Now let's welcome our first guest, Vegeta of Vegeta-sei.

(Vegeta walks in with heavily armed bodyguards)

**Vegeta**: Why in bloody hell am I here? 

**MiraiGurl**: Well Veggie…

Vegeta: That's Prince Vegeta to you baka onna!!!!

**MiraiGurl**: Whatever!! **Anyways**… Why do you always seem like you have a bad case of hemorrhoids? Maybe you should go to the doctor and get it looked at?

**Vegeta**: Wrong topic!!! Now you die!!!

**MiraiGurl**: Oh, we've run out of time!! Remember R&R peeps!!! Buh-bye!!!

 (MiraiGurl runs off the set with a very p-oed Saiyan Prince behind)

**MiraiGurl**: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! WHY MEEE!!!!!!! I want my mommy!!! Saiyaman HELP ME!!!!!  

**Vegeta**: *Sweat drop* That idiot?!?! (Falls the famous "Amine Fall©") 


	2. Chi Chi, Just Hang On!

**Chi Chi, Just Hang On!**

A/N: Hiya!! It's MiraiGurl here with another chapter! (Everyone get off your buts and cheer and do the wave!!!!) This chapter has more character introduced and is not supposed to have many flashbacks.

Back to the story you all go!!

Disclaimer: I own it!! Me, me!! IT"S ALL MINE!!! What?! No no Mr. Lawyer Man, it was only an honest joke. See?? Ha ha ha?? Look! It's Majin Buu and he looks very hungry! RUN AWAY MR. LAWYER MAN, RUN!!!

****Big thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!!!! YOU ALL ROCK!!!!!   ^o^ - bad computer drawing of me "happy"

­­­**_ _ _ _ _ _**

***2 years later***

Out in the far woods, a great power could be felt from far regions of the Earth. " Who are you and what do you want?" a tired Chi Chi asked the stranger.

            "You will find out soon enough young one," a strange shadow figure replied. "Stop your babbling and fight me. Geez, it's almost like you're afraid to fight me. Ha ha ha." The stranger almost didn't catch the attack Chi had launched while he was full of himself with his laughing. 'You almost got me there," he said," but, now it is time to finish this. I'm growing quite bored with this." With that, he launched himself at a poorly defended Chi Chi and punched her in the gut which caused her to spit up a few drops of blood, but, he wasn't finished with the torture and ridicule yet, oh no. Then, without any thought, he kicked her in the left kneecap and her right ankle, causing her to collapse on the group, whimpering in pain.

            "HELP ME!! Somebody, anybody, please!!" she cried out.

            "No one can hear you out here you baka onna!" he exclaimed.

**~*~**

Goku was flying over to Master Roshi's to visit his old master and friend who he hadn't seen in ages. "Nimbus, how long has it been since we last saw every one," Goku said. "It's been too…" he said but was cut off when he heard an eardrum-piercing squeal, "HELP ME!! Somebody, anybody please!!" the voice cried out.

            "Somebody's in trouble Nimbus! We'd better go help them now or else it might be to late," Goku exclaimed bravely. "If they're badly injured them will take them to Master Korin's for some senzu beans, understand? Let's go!!!"

Understanding the command, Nimbus raced to scene of danger. What they found horrified the teenage warrior. A girl who seemed to be only a couple of years younger was badly injured and was on the verge of unconsciousness. They also saw a shadow figure jump through the brush and say," Until next time, _princess_."

 "Hey, wake up!! What happened? Are you ok?? Who was that? Did he do this to you??" Goku asked very worriedly, barraging the semi-conscious girl with many questions at once." Who are you?"

The girl started to wake up out of her daze." Huh," she said quietly. "Where am I? What am I doing here?"

"I found you lying here almost blacked out cold. Goku said." I'm Son Goku, who are you?"

"I'm Chi Chi, daughter of the Ox King. I think all be alright, I just have a few bumps and scrapes, that's all," Chi Chi stated. " Papa's probably worried by now so I'll have to get going. Thanks for all of you help." As she started to rise, a deafening crack could be heard. "Ahh!! My ankle! It's hurts so bad!" she cried. 

**_ _ _ _ _ _**

**­­­­­­­­­­­MiraiGurl:** Welcome again to…." The End of the Chapter Talk Show!!" Due to the destruction Vegeta caused after our first show. I'll have to cut this episode short so I can have time to think of a revenge plan (yes my pretty. He he he.). Ooh, what will happen to Chi Chi, will Goku save her? Sorry, but I'm not allowed to tell you. ^^' (Face with a nose if you can't tell.) Goku, if you tell everyone our important reminders you can have some yummy food, what do you say?

**Goku: **Sure. Number one: R&R this story! It's great! At least I think so. Number two: Never talk with your mouth full and number three: tune in next time for an another-exciting episode of....

**Goku & MiraiGurl**: "The End of the Chapter Talk Show"!!

**MiraiGurl:** Ok lady I luv you, buh-bye now!! (From the Animaniacs). Ok Goku, you can have your food now.

**Goku:** FOOD!!!!! Yay!!!   ^.^   *Scrambles to the backstage buffet table*

**MiraiGurl:** *mutters to self* Man, that guy can eat!!A/N: Anyhoo, hope you liked this chapter!! Probably won't post the next chapter until I get a few more reviews. Ja'Ne!!!****


	3. You've got to be Strong!

**You've got to be Strong!**

A/N: Hiya peeps!!!! I hope ya'll like the last chappie.  _Italicized_ stands for thoughts 

Disclaimer- WHY DO I HAVE TO DO THIS?!?!?! I don't own Dragonball Z or any characters used. There, I said it.

**_ _ _ _ _ _­­­­­­­­­­­­­**

            The pain was too much for her and she passed out. Luckily for her, Goku caught her before she hit the ground. "Hey, can you hear me?!?! Wake up!! Chi Chi?!?!" he cried. "SHOOT! Let's go Nimbus, HURRY! This can't be good. Get us to Korin's, NOW!!"

            Off they zoomed as fast as Nimbus could take them. Goku held Chi Chi tight to his chest for fear that she would fall off. Suddenly, Goku started to feel something shaking and thought that it was Nimbus. 

"Nimbus, quit shaking, you're going to make me drop her. Wait, you're not shaking are you? Holy Cow, it's Chi Chi!" he exclaimed. He looked down and saw that she was having major fits of shivering.

 "This isn't good," Goku said under his breath. "Land down there, ok? I've got to try and warm her up." Nimbus flew to a small oasis and levitated off the ground. "Thanks Nimbus," he said. Goku hopped off the cloud softly with Chi Chi in his arms. "Chi Chi, can you hear me? You need to wake up," he said, only to be in vain once again. "We've landed until I can get you to warm up." _How do I get her to warm up? Maybe if I should give her my shirt to put on top of her clothes, or maybe I should build a fire. Wait! I'm pretty close to Grandpa's house; he'll know what to do. But for the meantime, I'll give her my shirt._ Goku took off his black undershirt and put it over Chi Chi's singed and ripped, lavender gi. "Nimbus, take us to grandpa's instead. He's closer," he ordered. The cloud flew towards the east, changing its course. Thirty seconds later, Goku hopped off with Chi Chi till in his arms yelling, "Grandpa! Where are you?! I need your help, quick!" 

**_ _ _ _ _ _**

**MiraiGurl:** Hello everyone in FanFiction Land!! It's time for another exciting episode of….. "The End of the Chapter Talk Show"!!! Now, I'd like to introduce someone who's usually afraid of really, really big audiences… Trunks-kun.

**Trunks:** What do you mean afraid? I speak in front of rather large groups at meetings.

**MiraiGurl:** Uh-huh, sure. Well, Trunks-kun, will you give a quick description of what you thought of the chappie.

**Trunks: **Well, there was a lot of suspense and all, but I personally thought it was kinda short.

**MiraiGurl:** Your absolutely right! I am SOOOO SORRY that it was short. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon and hopefully it will be longer. Trunks, tell them the two reminders.

**Trunks:** K. (1) R&R!!! for the poor writer's sake. Positive or negative, she'll take it. She might even use your ideas in upcoming chapters. (2) Beware of a Saiyan feet after a long, hard day of training!!!! Eewwww!!!! Mostly beware of my father's feet. I know this because he makes me give him foot massages everyday!!! Afterwards, my hands smell rancid for 2 days straight. 

**MiraiGurl:** Well, you heard the man. With that, this ends the "After the Chapter Talk Show". Ja'Ne.


	4. Don't Just Stand There!

 **Don't Just Stand There!**

A/N: ¡Hola! I'm back!! I think that this chapter is longer than the last, hopefully. Somehow, I'm gonna work the clouds back in. Most likely, they will be in the much later chapters.

Disclaimer: **MiraiGurl: **Um…. hi Chi. I wish I owned it, but, sadly, I don't. *sniffles*  Where's my life-sized stuffed Trunks-kun when you need it. 

                     **Trunks:** Oh…. That thing? Um… I threw it out this morning.

                     **MiraiGurl:** *yells in slow-mo* NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! *regular speed* I'll just hug you instead since your life-size.

                     **Trunks:** AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! *runs away*

                     **MiraiGurl:** Like I said, I don't own it, sooo… back to the story.

***A/C: means authors comment

**_ _ _ _ _ _**

­­­­

            "What's all the ruckus about?" Grandpa Gohan asked (A/C: I know he's dead in the show, but this is my story. Ha ha! I'm also going to call him Gohan from hear on out.). Gohan looked curiously at the young lady in Goku's muscular arms. "What in Kami's name?!? Goku, how many times have I told you, never ever fight with girls?!?!? You know very well that you're far stronger than the average person. In addition, it's very disrespectful," he scolded and shook his head in a disappointed manner.

            "But Grandpa, I didn't! I was flying toward Master Roshi's house on Nimbus when I heard someone screaming for help," Goku explained, "When I finally arrived at the scene, there she was, lying on the ground badly wounded and on the verge of unconsciousness. I also saw a shadow figure dashing through the brush into the nearby woods. Who do you think this mysterious figure was?"

            "I don't know, Goku, but this isn't the time to talk about that. We'll figure that out later. Come on…bring her in. Well, what are you waiting for?" Gohan impatiently asked. "Take her to the guest room; we have to fix her up right away. By the way," Gohan said, "what is her name? Did she, by any chance, tell you?"

            "She said that her name was Chi Chi, that's all. When I offered to help her, she refused, saying that did not need any," Goku stated, "but when she stood up, something made a loud cracking noise, and she screamed in agony and cried that her ankle hurt with excruciating pain. She passed out immediately after that! That's when I realized that she needed immediate help. I then scooped her up and told Nimbus to head over to Korin's tower as fast as he could possibly fly. On the way over, she began to violently shiver, so I told Nimbus to land, and I hopped off so that I could try to figure out a way to quickly warm her up. Then it hit me; your house was not very far from where I was at all. I thought that you wouldn't mind if I brought her over so that we could help her."

            "Wait, back it up a minute. Do you say her name was Chi Chi, as in Chi Chi Maou," he asked very surprised, "the Ox King's daughter? What a surprise this is indeed."

            "I don't know, maybe, but who is the Ox King?" Goku questioned. "Can you really help her?" Gohan looked down at the girl in Goku's mighty, yet gentle arms, looking so peaceful. He smiled.

            "Yes, I can help but we have to hurry, there's not much time," Gohan stated. "I'll explain who the Ox King is after we heal Chi Chi, ok?"

            "Right," Goku said as he looked down to the slender girl in his arms. "Just hang on, please," he whispered to her softly.

**_ _ _ _ _ _**

**MiraiGurl: **Man, what a cliffie!!! Sorry it's short; I'm having a bad case of writers block combined with a stuffy nose. What, were on the air?!?! Oh.Hello once again to "The End of the Chapter Talk Show". Today, my special guest for today is none other than, Hurcule Satan. Come on out Hurcule.

**Hurcule:  ***runs out with about 10 bodyguards* "Loyal fans all over the world, wait no more, your hero has arrived! YYEEAAHH!!!!!!!(Dragonball Z episode, Majin Buu Saga- 25th Tournament)."

**MiraiGurl:** * sweat drop appears and falls over anime style* OH NO YOUR NOT!!!! YOU KNOW VERY WELL THAT GOHAN TURNED SS2 AND BEAT CELL BUSTER, SO STOP TAKING THE CREDIT!!!!!!!! 

**Hurcule:** I believe you're mistaken.

**MiraiGurl: **Well we'll just see about that. I happened to be hiding and videotaped the whole thing. Play it Majin Buu!! *Majin Buu pops in tape and plays on screen showing the truth* told ya!!!!!! Now since everyone now knows that you were lying for the last **7 years**, you have to make it up to them. 1. You have to fight Gohan while he's in SS2 mode and 2. You have to tell them the "top secret message". Oooh Gooooohaaaaan!!!!!

**Gohan:** *walks out and powered up* What's up MiraiGurl? Oh, it's you "Mr. World Savior". 

**MiraiGurl: **I'm making Hurcule fight you while you're in SS2 because he lied to the world for the last **7 years**.

**Gohan:** Sounds fair. *Walks up to Hurcule* I'll let you have the 1st punch, how about that. *Hurcule swings hitting him in the jaw which doesn't effect Gohan* My turn. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! *punches Hurcule, sending him through 50 buildings* I win! In your face Hurcule!!

**MiraiGurl:** Now come back and tell them the "top secret message".

**Hurcule:** *limps back into studio* Fine. **R&R**. There, can I go home now?

**MiraiGurl: **If you must. Well we've run out of time. Remember, R&R. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year (incase I don't update in time). Ja 'Ne!!


	5. You're ok! That's great!

**You're ok! That's great!**

A/N: Hi peeps!!! Well Christmas is almost here, so here's my present to you, ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!! I'll make it short…. on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any character from the anime. Right Mr. Toriyama. *Akira nodes in agreement*

**_ _ _ _ _ _**

            They hurried inside the pagoda-shaped house and Goku set the injured Chi Chi on the guest bed as gently as he could while Gohan ran to get his "supplies". All the while, Goku sat on a chair next to the bed, holding Chi Chi's small and delicate hand with his own hands rubbing it gently, being his normal kind, caring, and worried self. Five minutes later, Gohan ran back into the room with a small, brown leather pouch and a warm smile on his face.

"Sorry it took so long. I couldn't remember where I put these at first."

"Grandpa, I didn't know that you had any senzu beans left!!" exclaimed a very surprised Goku.

That's because I never did tell you," Gohan responded. "I was saving these for an absolute emergency, but I think that this definitely qualifies." 

"Thanks Grandpa!!!" You're the best!" Goku exclaimed happily. He quickly ran over and gave his grandfather a warm hug and took the magical bean so that he could administer it to Chi Chi to heal her of her wounds. Goku bent over the unconscious Chi Chi. "Hey, can you hear me? It's Goku. Please, you need to eat this," he said. "It will make you feel much better." He forced the bean into her thin, smooth mouth, and he helped her slowly chew the small, greenish-brown bean and assisted to have her swallow it. Chi Chi then started to groan and arouse from her unconscious state.

"Ugh. How did I get here? Where am I?" she asked quietly. She sat up slightly and turned to a much-relieved Goku. "What happened? I feel like a train hit me. Wait a minute, you're Goku, am I right?"

"Yes. Yes I am," he replied. "You're at our house, that is, my grandfather's and mine, in the 439 Mountain Area. You passed out and started shivering terribly. Hence why you are also wearing my shirt on top of your gi. Anyways, I brought you here and grandpa healed you."

"Ummm…. sorry to interrupt the two of you, but young lady, you should get some rest," Gohan said.

"Okay, I am sort of tired," replied Chi Chi sleepily, "Thank you for all of your help." With that, she gave a long yawn, stretched her arms, closed her eyes and drifted into a deep and peaceful slumber.

"Goku,  please stay in her with her in case she needs anything," ordered Gohan.

"Alright," Goku answered. Gohan started to walk out but Goku stopped him. "Thank you for all you have done to help her Grandpa," said Goku. With that remark, Gohan just smiled and walked out, closing the door silently behind him.

Goku looked back at the sleeping form of Chi Chi and gently moved a couple of obsidian black strands of hair out of her face and took her petite hand in his own two big, warm hands. He started massaging it lightly like before, only this time, she squeezed his hands lightly in return, almost as if it comforted her. For two hours straight, he stared off at the smooth complexion of her face; he couldn't help himself. He just had to, just this once.

**_ _ _ _ _ _**

**MiraiGurl:** Well it's time for another exciting episode of… "The End of the Chapter Talk Show"!!!! Today, a very happy-go-lucky person who has a very hard life is here to join us. Please welcome…. Majin Buu!!!! *audience applauses* Hi Buu, can I can you Buu?

**Buu:** Only if Buu can turn you into chocolate and eat you.

**MiraiGurl:** Majin Buu it is!!! He he he. You knew I was joking, right?? Anyhoo, what did you think about this chappie??

**Buu:** Ooh! Cliffie! What happen next? Is something wrong?

**MiraiGurl: **Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Now, now Majin Buu, you'll just have to wait like everyone else to find out.

**Buu:** *angrily* Then Buu turn you to chocolate!!!!!

**MiraiGurl:** Umm. Whoops! Out of time!!! Remember Read and Review!!! Tune in to the next episode of… "The Clouds and Him" and "The End of the Chapter Talk Show"! See ya!!! *Runs away screaming* PLEASE DON"T EAT ME MAJIN BUU!!!!!!!!


	6. Nani? The Truth is Revealed

 Nani? The Truth is Revealed

**A/N:** Hi!!! I bet you're all wondering what is going to happen, aren't you?!?!? If you are, then you'll be very happy. I 'm cutting this A/N short because the chapter is SSSSSSOOOOOOOOOO LONG!!!!!   *Everyone yells* FINALLY, A LONG CHAPTER!!!

I know, mine have been pretty short, but they used to be shorter than that.

THANKS saru oneesan (older monkey sister)!!!!, my editor of the story and chichi4goku!!!!!

NOW, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ except for my DBZ shrine of a room.

****** _Italicized_ stands for thoughts__

**_ _ _ _ _ _**

Slowly, Goku bent down over her. _What am I doing?? I don't know why, but for some reason, I can't stop myself._ His worried face crept lower and lower until he was about an inch away from hers. _I want to, but I can't! It's not right!_ _Kami, help me!_ Luckily, Kami was on his good side that day; Chi Chi started to arouse and yawned groggily. Goku bolted up and acted as if nothing had happened, or at least he tried.

"Hi," Chi Chi whispered. "W-What were you doing?" 

"W-W-Who, me?" he asked nervously, tiny sweat drops forming on the back of his head, out of sight from the tired girl in front of him.

"Yes, you. You're the only person in here besides me," she responded.

"Well, um… I was checking if you had a fever, but you seem to be fine. He he he," he stated cautiously, trying to hide his anxiety. "I'll go tell Grandpa that you're up so we can get you home." Goku got up and put the chair away and headed to the door.

"Oh, Goku," she said, "I almost forgot, thank you for staying here with me and holding my hand while I was asleep. It was really sweet of you."

Goku blushed and showed the infamous Son Grin© and his pearly white teeth to Chi Chi and ran out the door, almost taking it out with him. _Why was I so nervous? What was I about to do? Why was I so nervous? Why is this all happening to me?!? WHY!?!?!?!?!_

Goku managed to get out of the room alive and in one piece and went to find Gohan. "Grandpa, where are you? Chi Chi's awake so we can take her home now." Gohan came out of the kitchen with the smile, which had turned into a smirk earlier, still on his face (A/N: the smirk is close to Vegeta's smirk. Great!! Now there's **2 **Vegeta Smirk© people! AHHH! Oh the humanity of it all!!!)

"Okay," Gohan responded. "Will you go and find out where she lives, please?"

"Sure, Grandpa," Goku said. _Just great, I have to go back in there. WHY ME!!_ Slowly but surely, Goku walked back to the room Chi Chi was occupying but stopped when he heard a muffled cry and started to listen.

"It's all my fault, father," it cried, "If only I were there, I could have helped." He then heard something hit the wall, but nothing sounded like it broke. __

_Must have been a pillow. _Goku knocked on the door, waiting for permission to enter. Soon afterwards he heard a shuffling noise an then a female voice.

"Who is it?" she asked weakly.

"It's me, Goku. I came to find out where exactly you lived, but I heard you crying. Is everything all right? Can I come in Chi Chi?"

"Umm… give me a minute Goku," she replied hastily. He waited until she unlocked and opened the pine wood door. Hiss eyes glanced over her too quick for her too notice, but what he saw made him feel slightly depressed. Her coal black eyes were all blotchy and red from crying. They also had seemed to have lost the fire, which had burned within them only ten minutes ago.

"Sorry if I caught you at a bad time," he apologized.

"No, you didn't. I was just thinking."

"Anyways, is there anything you want to tell me, like how you ended up all beaten up? Is that shadow creep the cause of your sadness and crying?" he inquired.

Chi Chi sighed and silently went back over to the bed and sat on the edge, patting it, motioning for Goku to join her. "It's been really hard for me these past two year," she started," because of _him_. It all started when I was 16 years old. I was new to public school, and no one paid any heed to me except one person. His name was Ricking. He was my only true friend I had ever had. I thought he liked me more than a friend and I thought I had those same feelings for him, but I was wrong about Rick. I saw him kissing an idiotic cheerleader and it broke my heart to pieces. He said that _it wasn't what I thought, but it was to late. I was already gone_ (A/C: see prologue for more details). Somehow, I got over him by going to a field with a lone contorted maple tree and used the clouds as a comforting friend which caused me to go to 'my' world, a place where I was always happy and carefree. But, apparently, Rick was too ashamed to tell his father about our 'breakup'. One year later, Pick was going to pick 'me' up for a 'date', at least, that's what he told his father he was going to do, but, he was in a car accident and died on impact, his skull had been crushed because he wasn't wearing his seatbelt and they think he was drunk at the time. His father said it was my entire fault and swore to get revenge by taking the lives of all the people I loved," Chi Chi paused, trying he bet to hold back a flood of salty, pearl tears. She was very startled when Goku pulled her into a comforting embrace.

"Then what happened?" he asked, not wanting to be left at a cliffhanger.

"Six months ago, he came through with his end of the promise. He killed my father and the people who live in our small farm village. Then, he burned everything. So now- now I have no home, no family, NOTHING!" she cried, unable to hold back the river of tears any longer.

"Chi Chi, I'm so sorry," he whispered gently, rocking her backs and forth while rubbing her back as she cried on his shoulder. "Was this the guy from today who hurt you? If it was, I'll…"

"Yes, Goku, it was," she replied. "I have been trying to avenge my father, but to no avail. He's far too powerful for me to beat. If only I hadn't broken up with Rick, this might never have happened."

"Don't say that. Everything happens for an unknown reason. I know this probably won't help much, but you can stay here as long as you like. I know Grandpa won't mind. Also, this might sound crazy, but there is a way to bring your father and everyone else back to life," Goku said.  

**_ _ _ _ _ _**

**MiraiGurl:** Hi everybody! It's time for another episode of " The End of the Chapter Talk Show"!!! Today's show is about "People who we can't tell if they're a male or female". So, with that, let's welcome, Frieza. *Frieza walks out and sits next to MiraiGurl* Hi ya Frieza, long time no see!

**Frieza:** It's good to see you again. Now, why did you want me here?

**MiraiGurl: **Well, I know this is one everybody's mind, are you a boy or a girl? You act like a boy, yet you have a feminine voice? Could you please straighten this out for us?

**Frieza:** Well if you must know I am a …*crowd cheers at the answer, blocking out the answer so much it's hard to tell what Frieza said*

**MiraiGurl:** Thanks, I guess. Anyhoo, could you please tell everyone our quickie motto on the show?

Frieza: Ok. Read and Review!!!! Let her know what you think and leave suggestions.

**MiraiGurl:** Well, we've run out of time. Thanks again Frieza. Tune in next time for more exciting episodes of…

**MiraiGurl and Frieza:** The Clouds and Him and The End of the Chapter Talk Show!!!!

**MiraiGurl:** Ja'Ne peeps!!!!!

I need you all to tell me something. Is Frieza a boy or a girl?

Click Here

                        |

                        |

                        |

           \ /


	7. Let the Quest BEGIN!: Part 1

Let the Quest… BEGIN!!!!- Part 1

A/N: Hi again! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. My computer is very screwed up with this chappie. It's causing some of the places where I have indented to not show up (you can definitely tell where). This chapter is going to have two parts because it was 5 ½ pages long double-spaced and hand written in my spiral (Front and back count as one page). **THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED** *gives everyone who reviewed ch.5 a big hug and a 5ft. lollipop*!!!! You all know the drill by now; at least I hope you do***. 

***_Italicized_ stands for thoughts.

Disclaimer: **MiraiGurl: **Why must I be tortured into doing this? Gohan, you're the smart one, why do I have to always write this?!? 

**Gohan:** Well, if you don't, you could be sued and put into jail. Just think, maybe someone out there will pity you if you don't own anything.

**MiraiGurl:** Maybe, it's worth a try. *As pathetic as humanly possible* I don't own DBZ. I own nothing. Please pity me like Gohan said.

**Now- Go read!!!!**

**_ _ _ _ _ _**

"Goku, this is no laughing matter. By the way, you can call me Chich. It's what my father used to call me," she said sadly.

"Sure, anything you want if it will make you feel better and smile."

"What do you mean when you say that my father can be brought back to life? Is this some type of a sick joke?"

"No, I'm dead serious. I'll try to explain it as simply as possible. Okay… well, no, that's not right. Hmm. Wait! I've got it! I'll be right back," Goku said as he ran out of the room as fast as he could. "Grandpa, where is the 4-star Dragonball?! I need it for a minute."

"It's in the box on the mantel in the den. Why?" he asked.

"Thanks, I'll explain later," replied Goku. Goku grabbed the box and hustled back to Chi Chi's room in less than three minutes. "Okay, now I can explain what I was talking about earlier.' He gently opened the box, revealing a small orange sphere with tiny red-orange stars in the center. "This is called a Dragonball. In all, there are seven of these little balls spread across the world. When all of them re brought together in a single spot, the person, or people, who collected them is granted one wish, but before you can make the wish, you have to say a spell. 'Eternal Dragon, by your name I summon you forth, Shenron!!!! (Bulma, Majin Buu saga)' and a large, green magical dragon will appear." Goku looked over to his left at Chi Chi who seemed like she was in a minor state of shock. "Hey, Chi Chi," he said as he waved his hand in front of her face, "are you okay?"

"Huh, what? Oh, yeah. I'm fine, really," she replied. "How will we find these "Dragonballs' if they are scattered across the globe, and how will we get to them?"

Well, when I was twelve, I met Bulma and we went in search for the Dragonballs and she had something called the Dragon Radar. Actually, she was the one finding them; I was just there for the fun and to help. Anyways, the Dragon Radar told exactly where the Dragonballs were. We could get it form Bulma and use it. I know she wouldn't mind. And as for transportation, we could just use the Flying Nimbus, as long as you have a pure heart."

"Do you think that we can really pull this off? Will it really work?" he asked.

"Yes, it will work Chich. You just have to remember, if there's a will, there's a way (Goku, DBZ episodes). Do you want to do this? I mean, it might take a long time. But, in the end, it is worth it," he answered.

"Okay, I guess. But what if _he _shows up?"

"Then, I protect you. I promise that he won't land a hand on you."

"Promise?" she asked nervously.

"Promise, Scouts Honor."

"You're no scout," she giggled.

"I know," he replied laughing. "Really, I promise. Come on, we have to tell Grandpa about the situation."

***

~30 minutes later (A/C: I'm too lazy to write out the whole thing again)~

"And that's the whole story," Goku explained solemnly.

_Oh jeez._ "Goku right Ms. Chi Chi, you can stay here s long as you like, but, if you two are going to go search for the Dragonballs, you'll want to get a move on it. You never know how long it will take and sometimes, who you will have to face to get them."

"What do you mean 'whom you will have to face'?" she asked nervously. "You never said anything about that Goku."

"Sometimes, people or creature will have the balls and they don't want to give them up so you have to either fight them or outsmart them someway to get it," Goku stated. "We've got to go to Bulma's place to get the radar, so, you ready?"

"Yeah. Thank you very much Mr. Son," said Chi Chi as she bowed politely. Out they went into the world, wondering what adventures the journey would reveal. 

"Flying Nimbus!!!" he cried. A minute later, the small cloud came zooming to his master. Goku put his stuff in and climbed aboard. "Here, I'll help you up." Cautiously, she climbed up onto the cloud. "See, you had nothing to worry about. Your heart is pure."

"Um, Goku," she said.

"What?"

"I don't think that there is enough room for two."

"Oh, I didn't think of that. Well. We could both stand or you could sit on my lap," he replied.

"Um, okay. I think sitting is better." She sat down easily so she wouldn't hurt Goku.

_Wow, she's really light. I guess I didn't notice this earlier since there was an emergency._ Chi Chi starting to talk to him interrupted his chain of thought.

"Can you land by that waterfall? That's where I've been hiding out and I need to get a few things to take with on the quest."

"You heard her Nimbus, land down there," Goku stated. Nimbus flew down in a spiral motion until it was levitation only a few inches off the ground.

"Be right back. Stay here." Chi Chi said. She ran behind the waterfall into a small cave and disappeared. When she returned ten minutes later, she was carrying a black backpack with her stuff crammed inside and had a different outfit on. She was now wearing a baby blue spaghetti strap t-shirt that showed off her stomach and low-rise cut-off blue jean shorts with light brown chuck-a boots and whit socks. Her hair was tied back with a black scunchie, which matched the color of her hair exactly. A few strands of hair and her bangs were hanging out. "Okay Goku, let's go." She looked up from her backpack and saw Goku staring at her with his mouth slightly open (A/C: a bit of drool was hanging out I might add). "What?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh… nothing," Goku replied, his face turning a nice shade of crimson.

"Never mind. Anyways, where does this 'Bulma' person live?"

"Bulma live at Capsule Corp. in West City, why?"

"WHAT?!? You're saying that you know 'The Bulma Briefs', daughter of the ingenious creator of Capsule Corp. and the Hoi-Poi Capsules?!?"

"Yeah, um… let's get going." Goku helped Chi Chi get her balance on the cloud once again and get her situated on his lap. "Nimbus, will you please take us to Bulma's house in West City?" The cloud understood and zoomed off into the bright afternoon sky.

Goku wrapped his arms around her slender waist and put his chin on her head without her even noticing. "What do you think we will have to face to get the Dragonballs, Goku?" she asked as she turned her head towards him. _When did he put his arms around me and his chin on my head? Boy am I zoning out lately. But, it feels so right._

"Chich," Goku said,  "anything is possible. You can never know until it happens really."

**_ _ _ _ _ _**

**MiraiGurl: **Hi and welcome to "The End of the Chapter Talk Show". Today's guest is Chi Chi! Will everyone please put on the amour and helmet that is placed under you seat? *Everyone including MiraiGurl does this* Cone on out Chi Chi!

**Chi Chi:** *walks out with Frying Pan of Doom and Torture™ and everyone gulps* Hi! Thanks for having me.

**MiraiGurl: **No prob!! Now, I have a something wanted to know. The audience wanted me to do this in a Truth or Dare style so here it goes. So, which will it be, truth or dare?

**Chi Chi: **Can I do both?

**MiraiGurl:** Sure, why not. Nock yourself out.

**Chi Chi:** Truth then dare.

**MiraiGurl: **Okay. First, why do you always nag Gohan and Videl or any of Gohan' girlfriends about having grandchildren? Are you that set on being a grandma? And secondly, the dare. I dare you to tell them the "special" reminders.

**Chi Chi:** Yes, I want to be a grandma. I just want to fell like I have some purpose in life since Goku can't come back anymore. And the reminders are 1) R&R!!! and 2) I want Gohan to have kids so I can be a grandma!!!! By the way, I love the outfit you gave me it the story! It sounds so cute!

**MiraiGurl:** Thanks, I guess. Well that's all we have time for so I'll see ya next time!!! Ja 'Ne for now!!!!!


	8. Let the Quest BEGIN!: Part 2

Let the Quest…BEGIN!!!- Part 2

**A/N:** Here's part 2 for all of you readers out there who like the story enough h to continue. Sorry that I haven't been updating as much as I would like to.

_Italicized_ = thoughts, most of the time. The only time it isn't is if it is a robot talking.

*********STARTING TUESDAY, JANUARY 7, 2003: I will not be updating as often. I will try for once a week if I can, so don't think that I've deserted this story. School is starting back up then.*********

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it. Wish I did thought.

**_ _ _ _ _ _**

The rest of the way was traveled in silence until Goku spoke. "There it is! Land us her Nimbus!" Nimbus performed a slight nosedive and suddenly came to a halt.

The two 17-year olds hopped gracefully, well, at least semi-gracefully (A/C: did I mention that they were in a large crowd of people?). _I have to get used to this happening, won't I? Look what you've gotten yourself into girl!_ "Where do we go now Goku?" she asked.

"Do you see that big yellow dome?"

"Yeah," Chi Chi answered.

"We need to go there," he said as he pointed to the west, "That's Capsule Corp."

"Wow."

"Come on, let's see if we can catch her."

"Um, Goku," she started.

"Yeah? What's wrong Chich?"

"Let's just go on foot. Nimbus is drawing quite a crowd. The naïve Goku looked around them and saw what she was talking about.

"Oops," he whispered quietly. "We can walk from here. Thanks Nimbus." With that, the yellow cloud flew off leaving a creamy yellow trail behind. "Come on, let's make a run for it before they look away from where Nimbus was."

_Whoa! Our first mini adventure! This could be fun! But something's begging me. Nah! Probably isn't what I though. That was a long time ago Chi Chi. You just need to forget about it._ "Righ..," she said, but was cut off by Goku starting to run off, tugging, actually, it was more dragging than tugging, her away by the hand.

In ten minutes of a running and walking, they finally made it. "Okay, I'll be right back," said Goku. He walked up to the intercom and pushed the button.

_"May I help you?" _a robotic voice asked.

"Yes. My name is Son Goku. I'm a friend of Bulma and need to speak with her. It's very important that I see her," he replied. (A/C: He knows how to use it now. Yea! If you have no clue as to as to what I'm talking about, see the early DB episodes.)

_"One moment please,"_ it said. _"You may come in. Ms. Briefs is currently in the garden."_

"Thank you. Come on Chi Chi." He took her hand gently and intertwined his fingers with hers and led her in and down the hallway. They passed a robot maid in the halls and Goku asked, "Is Ms. Briefs in the 1st floor garden or out in the backyard?"

"She is presently outside down at the pool."  The robot moved off to finish whatever task it was doing when Goku acknowledged the comment. 

"Do you know where we are going Goku?" Chi Chi asked.

"Of course. I've been here plenty of times. Oh, I almost forgot. Watch out for Bulma's mom if we should see her. She talks non-stop, but other than that, she's a nice lady."

"Okay." They walked out he back door and sure enough, there was Bulma, asleep in a chair by the edge of the pool.

Goku tapped her shoulder and whispered, "Bulma. Wake up," but to no avail. "Come on Bulma. Wake up sleepy head. Please." Finally after about five more tries and nothing happening, Goku decided to pull out the "heavy artillery". "Chich, fill up that bucket with water, preferably cold, and hand it to me. Ten, cover ears," he commanded lightly. She did as she was told and stepped back. "Last chance Bulma, or be prepared to get soaked." Bulma never moved, only grunting a little. "Okay, your choice," Goku stated and threw the water on his blue haired friend.

"AAAAHHHH!!!! God that's cold!!!" Bulma screeched. "Why did you do that?!? Who did that?!!?"

"Ow!! My, my poor ears! Glad your finally awake. Sorry about the water thing," he replied.

"Huh??" _That voice sounds awfully familiar. _Bulma turned around and saw that it was Goku, messy hair and all, only now he was taller (A/C: picture his adult height in the anime). "OH MY GOD!! GOKU!! It's been a long time!" she squealed as she gave him a big hug.

"Yeah, too long," he said. "And hi to you to Bulma."

"You've grown a lot taller in these past few years. Wait, who's that girl behind you? Is that your _girlfriend_?" she asked tauntingly.

 "NO!!!" they yelled in unison.

"Listen Bulma, we need the Dragon Radar. Do you still have it?"

"Yeah, why?"

"To make a long story short, my father and a lot of innocent people were murdered and we need the Dragonballs to bring them back," Chi Chi answered.

"Oh," Bulma whispered. "Of course you can use it…"

"Chi Chi, Chi Chi Maou," she finished.

"Sure. Well, I have absolutely nothing to do here so why don't I come with you two and help out."

"I don't know Bulma," Goku responded.

"Come on, Goku. Well, what about her?" Bulma wined (A/C: where's her cheese to go with her whine?? Get it? Ok, I get the picture; I'll shut up now. n_n).

"It's her father we're trying to revive, Bulma. Also, it could be dangerous."

"Fine. See if I help you next time," she replied as she stuck out her tongue. "Come on, let's go get the radar."

"Thank you Ms. Briefs," Chi Chi said happily.

"Don't mention it. At least there's one polite person I the group," Bulma said teasingly. "Come on." Bulma went grabbed her towel and the threesome went inside and waited for Bulma to finish drying off before going to find the radar. "Now, did I put it in the lab or is it up in my room?"

"You don't know where it is?!?" Goku exclaimed.  

  "Oh yeah! I remember now, I think. It's probably I my desk drawer in my room."

"Okay! Let's go get it!" he said cheerfully. They ran up the spiral staircase and down three hallways to get to Bulma's room. She stepped forward and opened the door and Chi Chi was in awe. Bulma's room was a light blue (A/C: almost the color of her eye) with white trim and crown molding. Her bead spread was a paler blue with creamiest white clouds you had ever seen. The drapes were see-through with the same cloud pattern (A/C: Sounds like my room. She has such good taste!) Off in the far corner was her light oak stained workstation. Bulma started to dig all over through the drawers and finally after ten drawers and a Saiyan style mess, she discovered the treasure of a trinket.

"Ah ha!! Found it!!" she stated while flashing the victory sign.

"GREAT!!" the travelers cried.

_I bet that they will be together in the end. They like each other, I can tell. Also, they look sooo cute together_, Bulma thought. "If you're going together, then take this." She tossed Chi Chi a rather large capsule.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's a house capsule my family uses when we go on vacation. It had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room, etc. You get the picture. Oh yeah, Chi Chi, when you go down the first hallway to the right of the front door, take the second room on the right. I think that you'll like it."

"Thanks Bulma!" Chi Chi said joyfully and smiled.

"Well," Goku said, "Let the quest…BEGIN!!!"

**_ _ _ _ _ _**

**MiraiGurl: **Hi! Welcome to special edition of "The End of the Chapter Talk Show" which for today will be called…. "The End of the Chappie Game Show" with me as your host!!!! My producer thought it would be fun to do something different so, here it goes!! Now, let's introduce our three contestants. First is our favorite spoiled brat… Chibi Trunks!!! *Chibi Trunks (which I will type as Chibi) walks out* Hi!!

**Chibi: **Whatever. Let's just start. My patience is growing thin.

**MiraiGurl:** What's it like growing up with Vegeta as your father.

**Chibi:** Tough.

**MiraiGurl:** Ok. Our 2nd contestant is Future Trunks jacket and all). *Future Trunks walks out and MiraiGurl starts drooling* H-h-hi!

**Future:** Hi! Oh great, the spoiled brat of a prince is here.

**MG:** Congrats of beating the Androids. Sorry about your loss of your friends.

**Future:** It's ok. At least I avenged their deaths.

**MG:** Finally, our last contestant is GT Trunks. Hi! *GT Trunks walks out* 

**GT:** Hi. Let's just start. We have to finish finding the Dragonballs.

**MiraiGurl: **Ok. Let's start the game. First question, who is smarter, Gohan or Bulma? 

**Future:** *buzzes in first* Gohan and Bulma are equally smart.

**MG:** Correct! Now, what are our most important reminders?

**Future:** *buzzes in* 1.) R& R, good or bad, she doesn't care and 2.) Tune in next time of another exciting episode of The Clouds and Him and The End of the Chapter Talk Show!!!

**MiraiGurl:** And Future Trunks wins!! Well, that's all the time we have!! Chow!!!

****** As you can tell, Mirai Trunks is my fav. Character, hints my writers name and why he won. Sorry if this offends anybody, but personally, I feel that Chibi Trunks is just a plain rotten spoiled brat who lives for attention and I have no clue as to what to expect of GT Trunks science I haven't seen any Japanese episodes of GT.****


	9. A Little Interaction

A Little Interaction

** **

** **

**I WANT TO SHOUT OUT HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY BOYFRIEND WHOSE BIRTHDAY WAS THURSDAY!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!! LUV YA JOHN!!!!!****o****^.^****o **

** **

**A/N: **Hi again! **SORRY I HAVE'NT UPDATED IN A WHILE!!!! ****/****_****\******-CryingI'm sure all or most of you are like "whatever by right now, I would personally like to thank everyone who has review all of my chappies so far: **angel-only-by law, Poke, chichi4goku, unknown-chibi02, unknown visitor of space, polka dot, ****Kahliquah, Nisha, G-Nisa & chi chi. **This chapter might be long, but I'm not quite sure. It's pretty long in my journal, but that doesn't mean anything when you type it out. This chapter will mostly be set in the capsule house. (Sorry, I keep babbling and babbling on and on). NOW, here's the part all you Goku/Chi Chi fans have been waiting for.

** **

**Disclaimer:** Ooooh Goooooteeeeeennnnnn!! Say the disclaimer for me, k?

Goten: k. She doesn't own DBZ or any characters used unless she states it, but she really, really wished that she owned it.

MiraiGurl: Very good!

**Dedication:** oh, I finally have a dedication! This chappie goes out to John! Happy b-day!!

**_ _ _ _ _ _**

They gladly took the radar and capsule house and bid goodbye to Bulma. "Good luck you two," Bulma called as they climbed onto the cloud.

"Thanks again Bulma! We owe you one," he replied.

"You sure do, Buster," Bulma said. "You guys be careful, ok?"

"Don't worry. We'll be fine," Chi Chi called back as the cloud zoomed off into the sky. "Goku, I just wanted to say, thank you." Chi Chi turned around on his lap and gave him a big hug and a quick peck on the cheek. _Did I just do what I think I did?!!?_

_Did she just do what I think she did?!?! _"Um… you're welcome." They flew silently for fifteen minutes until Chi Chi spoke.

"Are we close?" she asked hesitantly as if she thought that he was going to bite her head off.

"No. It's at least 500 miles from here and it's getting dark."

"Let's set up camp by that lake," Chi Chi said as she pointed down at the forest. Nimbus understood and gradually decreased it's speed until it landed. The two hopped off, never gaining eye contact. Goku just looked down at the ground and his shoes as Chi Chi pulled out the capsule that Bulma had given them only a few hours ago. "Well, here it goes." She pushed the capsule and threw it a good seven to ten meters from them. When it made contact with the ground, a large cloud of dust and smoke blocked their vision for ten seconds, and then a colossal multi-dome house appeared. "Cool. Let's go inside." She started to walk forward, but Goku came intertwined his fingers with hers as he walked with her. He looked over at Chi Chi and saw a pinkish-red hue form on the bridge of her nose and under her eyes on her slightly freckled face. After what seemed like an eternity, they reached the front door, which Goku held open for Chi Chi, allowing her to go inside first. "Whoa," she whispered as she walked in, followed by an awestruck Goku.

"Let's take a tour and find our rooms," he finally managed to say.

"Alright. Good idea," she replied, this time being the courageous one. She took his hand and led him down the first hallway to the right of the front door. Chi Chi stopped on the second door on the right of the hallway. "Bulma said that I should stake out this room." She opened the door and was in shock; she had to use toe doorframe to support her. _Oh my God! This room is gorgeous! _The room was huge and a very light creamy-yellow color. There wee large French windows on the north side of the room. On the east wall, there was a white wood, queen-sized bed with a lilac colored bead spread and matching comforter. There were also two lilac pillows and a long white body pillow behind them. Next to the bed was a nightstand made out of the same whit wood with one drawer and space underneath. The door was located on the left side of the south wall and on the other side was a desk. The desk was a light oak color with lots of shelves, a flat-screen computer, a purple cordless phone and a matching purple CD player. _I'm glad I brought my CD's._ The door to the bathroom and an enormous closet were on the west wall. Chi Chi silently walked around slowly, trying to take every inch in. "It's beautiful. I can't believe Bulma told me about this room. Probably, it's here room." _I wonder what the bathroom looks like._ "Come on Goku, let's look in here." She opened the bathroom door and was once again blown away. The floor was made of white spiral marble and the walls were a light majestic blue that could entrance anyone. A large Jacuzzi tub lay in the corner and a full-length mirror was on another wall. _Man! You could fits at least 10 people comfortably in that tub. _Of course there was a toilet and a sink, but something else caught her attention, a make-up vanity. There was lipstick, blush, eye shadow, any type of make-up you could dream of was there, and in multiple colors, too. Above the vanity there was a round mirror with man small lights surrounding it. "Cool. I think that I'm going to like living here. Let's go find a room for you Goku," she said.

"Man, Your living in high fashion in this room. Can we share it, please?" he asked starting to apply the 'sad puppy look' tactic.

"No. And be like that. Come on, I'm sure we'll find a room that you like." They walked out of Chi Chi's new room and continued down the hall. They stopped at the third door on the left. "Let's try this one. It can't be as bad as the last two." Goku hesitantly opened the door and found a tan-wall room. It had windows on the east wall and a bed with a forest green bead spread and pillows on the south end. A smaller closet was on the west wall along with a door to the bathroom. The door leading to the hallway was on the northern wall as well as a dark maple desk and computer and phone on the desk.

"I like your room better, but at least this one isn't all fu-fu like the last two were. Let's go around the house now and see what it looks like." They walked out together, but instead of holding her hand, he unconsciously put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her a little closer to him.

~*~

Meanwhile…

"So this is what they're after, huh?" a mysterious shadow person said as he held a little orange sphere with four stars. "Well, two can play at this game. If they want to revive her father, they have to get through me first," the voice says evilly as it starts crackling a hideous laughter.

~*~

After an hour and a half tour and seeing a living room, a den, the game room, the library/ reading room, the kitchen, which by the way, was Goku's favorite room, two more bathrooms, a sun room, and what surprised them most, a fenced in backyard with a garden, and Olympic-sized pool, and a small, heart-shaped Jacuzzi hot tub where you could watch the stars at night. "This place has everything," they said at the same time. Realizing this, they started laughing as they went back inside.

For hours and hours on end, they barely said anything else. Goku was having a 'snack' while Chi Chi was in her room. She had already unpacked everything and was making herself comfortable as she lied on the bed, diary and pen in hand.

_Dear Diary,_

So much has happened today. I faced Yokoshima* again and failed miserably. I met a guy name Goku, and if it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here now. He is sooo kind and caring. He comforts me when I'm sad and makes me laugh at odd times for no reason at all. He's like what I dreamed of in a guy that miserable day. Somehow, I think that I might be slightly attracted to him, but I'm not sure if I'm ready, not after the way Rick broke my heart. Both of us have unconsciously done things. I've kissed him on the cheek, given him big hugs, and held hands. Goku's almost kissed me, held hands, and put his arm around my shoulders. There will probably be more soon. 

Chi Chi took her diary and pen with her as she got up and walked out of her room and out the back door to a cherry blossom tree, which was in full bloom. She sat down and started to continue writing where she had left off, not noticing Goku sneak out back and cut a newly bloomed, red rose off of a bush and go back inside.

~*~

"Good, she didn't see me. I hope she doesn't take this the wrong way," Goku said as he wrote something on a small card and attached it to the rose after he had carefully cut off all of the thorns and disposed of them. He quickly walked into her room and set the rose on the pillows of her bed.

~*~

_I miss papa so much! I wish I could see him right now and introduce him to Goku, but hopefully, I'll see him soon like Goku says. Kami, may the Dragonballs work. It's getting late. I'll write later. _She got up and walked back inside. "Hey, Goku, are you hungry?" she called out. Goku zipped in the zoom 2.1 seconds later.

"YEAH! FOOD!!"

"Ah! Don't scare me like that!" she complained.

"Sorry, It's just that I get antsy when I'm hungry and people mention food."

"Fine, I'll cook something. You go and do something while I fix dinner."

"I'll help you. What do you want me to do?"

"I guess you could cook the rice and fix our drinks. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah." They cooked up a storm and had everything ready in ten minutes. As they ate, both of their thoughts drifted to the journey ahead. When they finished at about 7:30, they washed the dished and went separate ways to do their own things. Goku went to the living room and Chi Chi headed towards her room. She opened the door and was about to lie down on the bed for a little while, but something caught her attention. Lying on her bed was a lone red rose with a note attached. "Huh?" _Did Goku put that there or was this here before we got the capsule. _She sat on the edge of the bed and picked it up and smelled the fresh cut rose and read the note.

_Chich-_

_Meet me in the hot tub at 8._

_-Goku_

"What time is it?" she asked herself out loud.

~*~

"It's already 7:45. I wonder if she's found the note." Goku got up and headed towards his room to change. _Boy, am I glad I brought my trunks._

~*~

I'm glad that I brought my swimsuit. She went to the closet and pulled out her two-piece and headed towards the bathroom. When she submerged ten minutes later, she had on a very revealing bikini. The top was red and tied around her neck with a thin strap, and on the right side of the top, there were rhinestones that made a "firework" design. The top covered just enough to be considered appropriate in some places, but others might stare at the little top. The bottom piece was also red but was tiny enough that it had to tie with sleek little cords on both sides of the hips. Her hair was loose and brushed out until it was silky smooth. For the final touch, Chi Chi cut the red rose shorter and stuck it behind her left ear.

~*~

At the same time, Goku was trying to tie his jest black swim trunks with a yin-yang sign on the bottom of the left leg as quickly as possible so he would be the first one there so he could finish setting everything up. Goku didn't bother to put a shirt on because he was only going to take it off again, or at least that was his reasoning (don't you just luv anime muscles *drool*). "Man, I only have five minutes left!" he exclaimed as he ran out of his room and the back door with his towel in hand. "I'm glad Mrs. Briefs keeps these in the kitchen," he said as he set candles around the edge of the small heart-shaped Jacuzzi hot tub. Goku had just finished lighting the last candle when Chi Chi walked out the back sliding door. "Wow," they quietly said at the same time, eyes never leaving each other. _Look at her! She looks even better in the moonlight._ Y-Y-You look beautiful Chich."

_My God! Look at his muscles gleam in the moonlight. I only hope that I don't act like a total ditz._ "Thanks. You look good too," she stammered out. Goku helped Chi Chi into the hot tub, which was already bubbling. Afterwards, he also got in and sat down next to her. 

"I definitely take it that you found my message alright," he said gesturing to the rose.

"Yeah. It's beautiful, Goku. Thank you." She scooted a little closer and rested her head on Goku's shoulder. She could feel Goku shiver a little when she did this. Now it was Goku's move, hopefully. 

"I'm glad we're finding the Dragonballs. It'll be like old times for me," he said causing Chi Chi to smile. Nothing more was said until a little later.

"How far away do you think this Dragonball is?"

"I'd say it's at least a good 450-500 miles away, which would only be about half a day from here."

"Oh, okay," she replied. Afterwards, Goku performed yet another one of his bold moves. He pulled Chi Chi to where her back was facing his right arm and her head rested on his bare chest muscles, almost like he was trying to cradle her. While in this position, the gazed into each other's eyes and then up to the starry sky. _Start light, start bright, first star I see tonight, wish I may, wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight. I wish that in the end, I'll have poppa back and both Goku and me will be safe. _"When I was a little girl, I used to stare at the sky for hours on end, trying to figure out how they changed the star's 'light bulbs' when they burned out. Mind you I was only 2 or 3 at the time."

"That's cute. When I was a little kid, I tried to figure out how I could get the cheese off the moon," he said as he laughed. At this, they both started to laugh, thinking of their silly childhood memories.

"Goku, remember when we started talking about this quest? Did you really mean it when you said that you would protect me, no matter what?"

"Of course I would protect you, Chi Chi. I promised didn't I? Also, that's what friends are for." _Why can't I just tell her how I feel? Is she ready? Am **I** ready?_

"Yeah, I guess your right." _God! I don't know what to do!! Part of me still isn't ready, but part of me is telling me to go for it and saying that this is the type of guy that I've been dreaming of. Rick is gone; I have to move on. _Thinking of this made her close the gap more and more between Goku. "Why did you want to meet out here?" Chi Chi questioned.

"Well," he said as he swayed them back and forth lightly, "I wanted to get to know you better and this is a good place to relax." _It feels so good with Chi Chi in my arms. It just feels so… so right.Chi Chi, if only you knew. _"Chich, I…"_ _

"Shhhh," she whispered gently."Listen."

"I don't hear anything."

"Exactly. It's so peaceful out here. I wish we could stay like this forever." _You've got to let go. It's time to move on, and you know it._ Chi Chi turned about 90 degrees on his lap so her legs startled his waist. She stared up into those warm black eyes and did the first natural thing that came to her. She leaned up and closed the gap between their heads and gently touched her warm, pink lips to his. They stayed that way for what seemed like an eon until Goku deepened the kiss passionately. He put his strong arms around her frail waist and pulled her closer as he caressed her back while she put her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair at the top of his neck. While she did this, she could feel him twitch in delight at the feeling.

Goku silently broke the kiss after ten minutes as they caught their breath. "Come on. It's getting late. Let's get some rest."

"Aurg, I forgot my towel. I knew that I was forgetting something."

"Here," he said. "Take mine, you need it more than I do." He draped the towel around her and put out the candles. Chi Chi stood there waiting for him before going back inside the house. When he was next to her, Goku put his arm around Chi Chi's waist as they headed down the hallway. Before heading into their separate rooms, they gave each other once last quick kiss before closing the door. _Was that for real?!?_

_Wow. This was the most wonderful day in my whole seventeen years of my life._

**_ _ _ _ _ _**

** **

*** **Yokoshima means wicked as in evil in Japanese

** **

**MiraiGurl:** Welcome to another episode of"The End of the Chapter Talk Show"!! My producer and I are very sorry for not getting another chapter out quickly, but other things take precedence. Now, help me welcome out today's special guest, Son Goten *everyone cheers and claps when Goten walks out*

**Strange Girls in Audience:** WE LOVE YOU GOTEN-CHAN!!!!!! *each one holding a sign*

**Goten:** Uh…. Thanks, I guess.

**MiraiGurl:** Hi Goten-chan!!! *gives him a big hug, which he gladly returns, causing the girls to start bawling how he's not single (that's right, he's mine, ALL MINE cause Goten is sooo cute, especially DBZ Goten!!!) How are you enjoying the story of your parents???

**Goten:** It's pretty good so far. Just don't make them kiss. That would be gross.

**MiraiGurl:** You mean, like this? *kisses him on the lips*

**Goten:** No, like this *kisses MiraiGurl deeply*.

**MiraiGurl:** Go-go-gotcha'. I liked that! Can I have you do something for me, and in return, I'll do something for you?

**Goten:** ok.

**MiraiGurl:** Will you say the important reminders?

**Goten:** Right. R&R, she really needs to hear your opinions so she can write to her full potential. Second, read **Meant to Be**, a story about how my brother and Videl get together. Another is, tune in next time for another exciting episode.

**MiraiGurl:** Thanks G-chan!!! Now here's my part. *Kisses Goten like he did to her earlier*

**Goten:** T-T-Th-Thanks!!! You know. I kinda' like this kissing thing.

**MiraiGurl:** Oh, Goten. Didn't you see that they already did something like that? Are they in love or just playing with each other's emotions? Thanks everybody Ja 'Ne!!!Come on Goten; let's ditch this dump!

**Goten:** I'm with you there!

**Bra:** *in the audience* B-b-but, GOTEN'S SUPPOSED TO BE MINE!!!!! WWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

**MiraiGurl: **Tough cookies! He's mine now!!! 

BTW, if you can't tell from this, Goten is one of my favorite characters. My others are Fat Buu, Teen/ Kid Gohan, Videl, Mirai Trunks (see my pen name), Mrs. Briefs b/c I can do a really, really good impression of which I showed Stephanie Naldony, Hurcule (yet another of my impressions), Bulma, Piccolo, Mr. Po Po (another one of the characters that I can do impressions of), Android 18, little Marron, and I can't think of any more right now.

I hope I caught most of the errors, my editor hasn't edited this in a while b/c she finishes her HW later than I do usually.

Toodles!!!!!!**^.^**


End file.
